Irreparable
by TheDragonTale
Summary: When Foxy throws Goldie out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he must find a place in the world, half broken, and possibly facing death. Freddy is determined to find his little brother, with the help of BB, Bonnie, Mari and Toy Chica. Will they ever find their friend or will they be dismantled trying? Cover art officially done by me, TheDragonTale. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: For you to understand anything in this story, you must read Ask Goldie Anything at least up to "To the Rescue" comic. Link to the comic will be below. Just a disclaimer, I know that most of the stuff in this story will either be off from the main series or just totally disregard it, but it's to help move the plot along and make it as interesting as possible. Some of the stuff that happens in this story will not match up with the comic series either, since this will technically be like an alternate timeline to the events of the actual comic. I am writing another series that I'm very passionate about so, this story may not be updated a whole lot if I don't get feedback. Anyway, if you enjoy this and want more please review, favorite and follow. On with the show… story… Whatever.**  
 _ **art/To-The-Rescue-Ask-Goldie-Anything-658405577  
**_  
Prologue

"W-What are you going to do," Goldie asked nervously, pinning his back against a nearby table. Goldie placed his arm around his abdomen, to protect it as Foxy leaned forward. Foxy had just ripped off the fur and metal plating, revealing tons of wires, some torn, some not. His left ear was also torn, revealing some cut wires. There was a giant tear down the right side of his face, going across his eye. Foxy moved forward, catching Goldie by his purple bow tie, pulling him toward his face as he snarled, "Make ye get out." Goldie gulped, smiling nervously. "G-get out of the room?! Oh, gladly! I-I'll just-..." "No," Foxy sneered. "Out of the pizzeria." Goldie looked over at the door and nervously looked back at Foxy. "N-n-no, no, you can't be serious!" he stammered. "I'll die out there!" "That's the point," Foxy snarled. The lights in Goldie's eyes shrank in fear.

* * *

Freddy slammed his body against the door with as much force as possible. He had heard to scream of pain from outside, in the dining area. Goldie had obviously been hurt by something, most likely Foxy. BB tried to hurl himself at the door as well, but it was no use, the door wouldn't budge. Bonnie and Chica watched from a distance, concern clouding their expressions. Freddy rammed the door again, getting no result and sat on the floor defeated. "There's gotta be another way out of this room," Bonnie cried. As much of a jerk Goldie could be, Bonnie understood Goldie's problem. All he wanted was to be noticed and loved again, instead of being alone and forgotten, even if getting attention meant being annoying or coming up with evil schemes. He had been tortured for a decade in a closet, before being found again.

Chica looked around the room and pointed a vent. "We could use the vent!" Everyone turned to face the thing that Chica was pointing at. A small vent near the ceiling had a little bit of light peeking through and a little bit of noise came in. "No one would be able to fit in that and get us out!" Freddy cried, near tears. "I can!" BB said jumping up and down. He ran over to the wall and tried to jump up into the vent, but it was to high. Chica and Bonnie looked at each other, until Chica walked over to the little boy and picked him up, shoving him to the vent. "Hurry, please," Bonnie whispered, looking at BB with scared eyes. BB nodded and and started to crawl toward the light.

After a few seconds of searching BB found the end of the vent. He heard some grumbling, and quietly crawled to the vents edge. "L-listen, I-I'll tell you where Freddy and the others are, just please don't th-throw me out there," a soft voice cried in alarm. BB could hear some struggling and he peeked through the metal lining. Goldie was head locked by Foxy, and was trying desperately to teleport away. Foxy scoffed, "Ye know ye can't teleport away when your restrained and even if ye could, why would ye want to?" Goldie's eyes started to tear up as Foxy dragged him toward the door. "Nobody wants ye here. Yer just as good in here as ye be out there," Foxy growled. Goldie snuggled his face into Foxy's arm, trying to hide the tears rolling down his face. "Do ye be crying," smiled Foxy. "Ha, the bilge rat be cryin'! Ye little pathetic maggot!" BB tried to open the vent cover but it seemed stuck in place. BB tried even harder as Foxy finally reached the door. Goldie was quietly sobbing as Foxy pulled him out of the head lock. Goldie couldn't teleport away, because he was crying so hard that he couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

BB desperately tried to shove open the vent door, but to no avail. He punched and pushed against the frame, it moved only a little bit, but at least it was progress. Foxy and Goldie didn't seem to hear the banging at all. Foxy growled, "Ye be feelin' nothing but desire for our misery! And that's all ye ever be wantn'! Ye be just a wretched bilge rat who don't be carin' for anyone!" Foxy kicked the door open, getting prepared to throw the depressed golden bear out the door. "Goodbye, ye freaking reject!" "No! Stop!" screamed BB, but it was already to late. Foxy threw Goldie as hard as he could and slammed the door shut. BB's eyes started to water just as the vent door finally gave way, falling to the floor with a clatter. Foxy turned in surprise and he quickly took a chain that sat on a nearby table. BB started shoved Foxy out of the way and tugged on the chain, hoping it would give way so he could go rescue his friend. After a few minutes of trying BB fellow to his knees and started to sob. A bang from behind them startled Foxy and spun around. Freddy had finally knocked the door down and was now staring at the sobbing BB. Bonnie and Chica ran over to the sobbing boy and started to ask him what had happened. Very few words came out, but enough was said to know what had happened. Freddy turned to Foxy, a few tears escaping his eye sockets. He cried, "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I didn't say this in the prologue, but this is super important! The events of this story is an alternate timeline of the Ask Goldie Anything comic series. That I have already said, but I'm also changing some events in the actual game's canon to, 1) make the plot make more sense, but to also make it more interesting to read. I guess this is just a whole new AU, though I don't like thinking of it that way. If you are not interested in this kind of thing, please don't complain about it. Anyway, remember to review if you enjoy and don't forget to favorite and follow if you want the series to continue (Well, let's be real, it'll probably continue anyway) I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time! DragonTail OUT!**

Chapter One: 10 am News

Freddy slammed his head against a table in total defeat. It had been a week since what they now called the "Door Incident." Everything was quiet and nothing seemed cheerful or noisy. Freddy turned his head to look at a nearby clock. It was 10 in the morning. Mike was probably in the office watching over the pizzeria like he always did and usually there would be a small party or the pizzeria would be busy. But this morning, just like the past week, everything was silent, nothing moved, nothing laughed, or cried, or even someone coming up with silly schemes. All was quiet, to quiet in fact. Freddy sighed and covered his face with his paws. He tried going outside earlier that week, with a rope tied around his waist of course, but there had been no sign of the golden bear. All there was was a few gears, springs, and a small patch of yellow fur. Freddy was now clutching that fur like it would turn to mist the second he let go. Tears started to roll down his furry face as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

He lifted his head to see Toy Chica looking at him with concern, with Bonnie and BB right behind her. Ever since the incident, BB did nothing without Bonnie around. Freddy thought it was because it was the one person that Goldie had been most attached to, but he wasn't quite sure. Toy Chica clutched his little brother's signature purple hat with her wings. The hat had fallen to the floor at some point during the ruckus of the incident and Toy Chica didn't dare let anyone touch it. At the moment, the hat was the last thing Freddy wanted to see, slowly snuggling his snout back into fuzzy arms. "What do you want?" he grumbled. TC (Toy Chica from now on) looked back at her friends, who nodded with approval. "Mike, Mari and Foxy want to see you," she said. Sighing he looked back at her and asked, "Why did they send you and not come ask me themselves?" "Because they knew that you were probably going to flip out at them."

Freddy huffed, though he did know that was probably true. He was mad at Foxy for obvious reasons. While thinking of punishments for him, Freddy had thought of the closet, but had instantly discarded that idea, feeling it was hypocritical in some way. Instead, he made Foxy clean the whole restaurant every night after the pizzeria closed and that was his job for the next two months. He also made him stand with Mike in the security office, just to keep him away from himself for the next few weeks as well. He was mad at Mike because he said that he had watched the whole thing on the cameras, but was too afraid to go deal with it, since Foxy wasn't the nicest person in the building. Freddy knew he shouldn't be mad at him but he still was. Mari… He wasn't mad at Mari, at all in fact. He did think that Mari blamed herself for what had happened and believed that he was mad at her, which was not true in the slightest. Still, Freddy did seem to snap at everyone nowadays.

"Okay, thanks TC," Freddy said. "Just give me a minute." TC nodded and gestured for the others to follow. BB nodded and followed TC out of the room. Bonnie watched as his friend wiped his tears away. "We'll find him, don't worry," he said, watching as Freddy carefully studied the golden fur in his paws. "Bonnie, we've already searched everywhere around the pizzeria with no sign of him anywhere! He's gone!" Freddy snapped, glaring at Bonnie, before his expression softened. "Sorry, I'm just… I just miss him." Bonnie patted his back. "We all do and we also know you've done a lot to juggle business and finding Goldie. I bet he's still alive and out there, you know better than any of us how hard it is to stop him from doing something. Maybe he'll come back on his own," Bonnie said, trying to encourage his sad friend. The brown bear shook his head. "If what BB says is true, then Goldie obviously believes that we don't care about him, and basically got that confirmed by Foxy, even though it's not true. He's not coming back," Freddy said miserably, standing up and started walking away. "Thanks for the chat Bonnie, but please keep all of your positive spirit for people who actually deserve it." "You don't deserve any of this!" Bonnie yelled, startling Freddy, making him stop in place. "I deserve any punishment that comes to me. _**I**_ treated him so terribly after I found him in the closet. _**I**_ made him miserable! _**I**_ made as many people hate him as _**I**_ could! _**I**_ through him out of every small party we had! _**I**_ rejected him! _**I**_ , f'n, even got him to the point of locking some of the only people he actually cared about in a closet to just get some attention! _**I**_ don't deserve to be joyful or happy. _**I**_ deserve to be thrown in a closet just like he was, heck, I probably deserve it more than he did!" Freddy screamed, face hardening, quickly turning around right as he was done, tears rolling down his face full force. "I'll talk to you later, Bonnie," he sighed, walking away. Bonnie reached out for him, but pulled his paw back down. He had already caused enough trouble.

* * *

 _ **Hours Earlier**_

Goldie stared up at the stars as he lay in a pile of garbage. Hanging out in the local dump, hadn't been as bad as he had first thought. It had actually been quite comfortable. The garbage bags he was laying on right now was more comfortable than the floor at the pizzeria. It was quiet, peaceful… and lonely, unfortunately… Well, all except… "Hey, buddy!" A minor nuisance. "What are you up to?" Goldie turned his head to look at the fully purple ghost floating next to him. "What does it look like I'm doing, Will?" Goldie asked looking at his friend quizzically. "Nothing at all," he said. The ghost was probably about in his late 20's, early 30's. The ghost was obviously male, but he still had long hair, which was tied in a ponytail. A purple hat sat on top of his purple hair and he wore a purple security shirt that matched his purple body. The only different color on his body was the small yellow translucent badge. He even wore a purple tie. He had died with all of these things on, at least that was what he had told Goldie.

Goldie never did ask about his friends past, because every time he did, Will would just clam up and not talk, so he had just given up trying. Will had been the one person who would sit and talk with him, he had actually shown up 5 years after Goldie had been thrown into the closet, though there was a catch. For Goldie to have his special friend with him, he had to play out schemes that failed miserably every time and even seemed to hurt his friends and family, though it was the only way to have someone who would listen to everything he said. After being thrown out of the pizzeria, Goldie had become increasingly cross with Will, for quite obvious reasons, though he did keep the ghost around because he was afraid of being alone again. The ghost hadn't proposed any new schemes in the past week, so he hoped that their deal was off and they could be just normal friends, maybe when he would head back to the pizzeria, he would introduce Will to the rest of the gang.

Goldie almost laughed out loud at the thought. He had had suspicions since he was released from the closet that no one really cared about him and just kept him around for laughs or for another unknown reason and that had been basically confirmed by Foxy, so why would he even think about going home? Will floated over the golden bear and asked, "Why are you crying?" Goldie put a paw up to his face and wiped away a small tear track that had apparently started to roll down his face. "No reason," he grumbled, sitting up and glaring at the ghost. "You're thinking about the pizzeria again, aren't you?" Will said, putting his hands on his hips. Goldie blushed slightly, before scowling at the ground. "Bud, I told you, there is nothing for you there. If you go back, you'll either be thrown back into that lonely closet or they would just reject you." Will floated over to Goldie and lifted his head so he could look into his big white eyes. "You should just let the place go. Now get some rest, I'll make sure no one finds you." Goldie yawned as sudden exhaustion flooded him. He didn't know why he was so tired all of a sudden, maybe it was because he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently. "Alright," he sighed, laying his head back done on a garbage bag. "Talk to you later."

The purple ghost watched as the little white light pupils slowly turned off and the golden bears eyes closed. Will smirked. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action. He had been waiting so long for all this stuff to occur so his plan would work and now that was exactly what was happening. He waited a few minutes, just to make sure that the bear was asleep, before flying into the bears limp body. The dump was silent for a few seconds, before Goldie's eyes snapped open. His pupils, which were normally white, were now a deep purple. Slowly, the bear rose to his feet, grinning. He faced the exit of the dump, right as the sun was rising. After years of playing this game, it was finally time to put his absurd plan into action. No one would stand in his way ever again.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Freddy turned into the office area, where Mike, Foxy, and Mari were standing. After his argument with Bonnie, he had gone into a depressed state of mind. His ears were drooping and his eyes reflected his sadness. Slowly he took off his hat and stuffed the golden fur into it, before placing it back on his head. Foxy turned to face Freddy, who surprisingly did absolutely nothing. Mari hid behind Mike, nervously clutching his arm. The bear looked at the puppet and his expression softened, trying hard to reassure the small child. Even though Mari was just a child, she was one of the smartest people in the whole pizzeria, though she did have a very cautious, caring and shy nature. She had been one of the few people who had been very friendly to Goldie. Freddy turned his head to look at Foxy, scowling, then back at the small group in front of him and asked, "What do you want? We should have opened hours ago, so I need to get back and organize some stuff for a party this afternoon." Foxy looked at Mike and nodded. Mike gulped slightly. "There was something in the newspaper that Mari brought to my attention when it came in about 30 minutes ago," he said.

"If it's another one of those fake, 'Freddy's is bankrupt,' articles, then I don't want to hear about it," Freddy grumbled. Mike shook his head. "Its something we believe you should know about and would think it was interesting," he said. He looked down at Mari and gestured his hand, silently asking her to hand him something. Mari looked nervously at Freddy, who was intently looking at her. Slowly, Mari pulled out a rolled up newspaper from behind her back and handed it to Mike, who handed it to Freddy. Looking at the front page of the paper, nothing seemed all that interesting to Freddy, just some election stuff, since that was coming up in a few weeks. Scanning the page, he noticed a small side article that read, "The Bite of '83' Happens Again? Read more on page 3" Eyebrow now raised, Freddy turned the page of the newspaper to the next page and almost dropped in sheer surprise.

A large picture sat in the middle of the page with two smaller pictures under it. The large picture showed a bear, worn down and beaten, holding a small child in its claws. Five giant scratches were going down the side of the child's face, leaving blood trails running down the face and dripping to the ground. The bear looked sadistic and angry, grinning with narrowed eyes. The picture was black and white so it was hard to tell what anything else in the photo was. The small picture to the right showed a picture of the same thing, except the bears eyes had widened, in what looked like horror, and its mouth had gone slack, hanging open slightly. The third picture showed the bear running into an alleyway, bullets flying past it. Freddy almost choked on his words as he stammered, "G-G-G-Goldie?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. My bigger project is a little bit more of a priority for me, so again sorry for the long wait. I don't have anything else to say... Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Waking to Trouble

 **9 am, Bolding Street**

It was kind of hard not to freak out when he opened his eyes. People were all around him with horrified expressions, police officers had their pistols trained on him, and worst of all, he was holding a terrified little girl in his paw. This little girl was gagging in pain and fear. His paws were soaked with blood from the claw marks on her face. Goldie just couldn't comprehend what was going on. He didn't remember leaving the garbage dump. He didn't remember walking into the street and saying hi to a little child. He certainly didn't remember picking her up by the neck and scratch her, yet it was quite obvious he had. He was so confused, horrified and scared all at the same time. One of the police officers moved his gun down a little in a gesture of some kind and said, "Drop the girl." Newspaper photographers were taking pictures of him as he looked around for a way to escape. There was an alley behind him, thank God.

He looked back down at the girl and mumbled, "I'm sorry," before dropping her and teleported over to it and made a run for it. He could hear the police shouting, citizens screaming, bullets whistling past his broken ears and his footsteps echoing throughout the alley. He turned the corner, blindly running wherever he could. Finally, after being chased for a good half hour, Goldie reached the dump, hiding out in an old broken down car. He held his metaphorical breath as the police entered the area. They were looking for him, probably to dismantle him. He didn't want to die yet, he wanted to live. They finally gave up and left, making Goldie sigh with relief. Looking around, he got out of the car and snuck to his usual hiding place and sat down exhausted from the running.

It had started to rain, so Goldie wouldn't be able to leave for a little while, which, for right now, was all he wanted. Will materialized in front of him, glaring. "Dang man, that was bad, even for you." "Shut up Will," Goldie growled shoving his snout into his arms. "We almost had her!" Will yelled back, turning a bit red with anger. "We?!" Confusion hung on Goldie's voice. What the **HELL** was he talking about? Will almost immediately covered his mouth, obviously having said to much. "Will, what happened?" Goldie growled. "You were...Umm… Sleep walking and…" "Stop Lying to me!" Goldie screamed. Will looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the bear. "How long have you been planning this? You obviously did something to make me get out there and almost murder an innocent child!" Goldie was on his feet now, rage bubbling at the surface of all emotion.

Suddenly, Will burst into… Laughter? The laughter sounded sadistic and full of malice. Taking a few steps back, all of Goldie's anger was now slowly turning into fear. "You really are an idiot aren't you," Will finally said after a few minutes. "What are you talking about?" Goldie spat, trying very hard not to show his fear. "For years I have been asking you to help me take over the pizzeria, just so you would have a stupid, so called friend," Will sneered, slowly circling the golden bear. "I've been trying to hide the fact that I've been manipulating you from the very start… I knew you would be rejected, I knew you would be thrown out of the pizzeria, but you still believed in you're so called friends to always keep believing in you." "You… You… Monster!" Goldie yelled after processing everything that Will had told him.

"Wait," the bear said, eye lights growing smaller. "Why are you telling me this?" "Oh, because…" Will snickered as he turned and looked directly into Goldie's scared eyes. Will's eyes conveyed many emotions, anger, hatred, malice, with a little bit of sadistic glee sprinkled in. "I'm done with your failures. I'm done trying to wait for you to do what I want. Your going to have to all that I say know." "You can't make me do anything you jerk!" Goldie screamed, voice shaky with betrayal and fear. "It was a mistake to tell me everything!" "Oh, I think it was the complete opposite," Will said shrugging. "If you don't do what I say…" There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Will slammed his ghostly body into Goldie's, making him shriek with surprise. A pain started to grow throughout his circuits as something wriggled into them. His eyes flickered from their usual white to purple. His joints and spring locks rattled for a few seconds, before everything stopped. Using his voice chip and his mouth, Will sneered, "I will personally go back to the pizzeria and kill everyone inside." Goldie's conscience was trapped within his main line battery, fear wanting to override his circuits.

* * *

 **10 am, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Freddy's mouth hung open as he stared at the article. "There is no way…" Mari scooted a few inches closer to Freddy, shaking nervously. "Freddy… This newspaper showed up in front of the building this morning. I'm not sure if…" Mari was cut off when Foxie snorted, "The little runt decided to live all." Freddy growled at him, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Looking back down at the newspaper, Freddy's eyes were lined with tears, wanting to fall. "He looks so confused in this photo," he said ignoring Foxy and Mari. He slowly touched the picture of him running with his paw, eyes narrowed and searching. "Where could he have…" "That's Bolding Street," said a voice behind him. Freddy spun around and almost slapped TC in the face. "Oh, sorry TC," he said his face reddening with embarrassment. "That's alright," she said smiling before looking down at the purple hat in her clutches, smile disappearing in an instant.

"Why are you here? And how the heck do you know what street that is?" Freddy asked, trying to lean on the desk casually, failing miserably. "I came in to ask a quick question and over heard you all talking and I know that street from what the article says in paragraph 2," she said pointing at the paper. Indeed, in paragraph 2, it said where the incident took place and what had happened. Sighing, Freddy looked back at the people behind him, who simply looked at concerned expressions. "What's the plan capt'n?" Foxy asked. Even though he technically was the one, who had caused this whole mess, he kind of, just a little bit, missed the golden bear's shenanigans, though he would never admit that. "I don't know," Freddy growled, clenching and unclenching his paws, renewed anger against the fox rising in his throat. "Why don't you try to go out and find him instead!" Freddy turned, the urge to hit something coming into plain site. Slowly, Foxy backed up. "Freddy!" someone shouted behind him. Turning around, he noticed that Bonnie, BB and TC were staring at him. TC looked cross, and BB and Bonnie, who must have been walking by, looked a bit terrified. "He's wondering how he can help! Everyone in this room right now has been trying to help! Me, BB, Bonnie, Mike, Mari, heck even Foxy has been trying to help and he hates Goldie!" TC shouted. "But all you've done is try looking outside once, not even going that far out there, gone into a depressed state, and snap at anyone who tries to comfort you or help you! Don't you dare think I didn't hear your outburst at Bonnie earlier. All he did was try to comfort you and you just snapped at him. You say you blame yourself! Well, maybe you should be trying harder to fix what **YOU'VE** done! What is wrong with you?!"

By this point Freddy was on his knees crying. He knew everything that his friend had just told him was true. All of it. He hadn't tried hard enough. He hadn't tried hard enough to find his brother, who he had simply thrown to the side and called him dead, he hadn't tried hard enough to encourage and comfort his friends in their grief, heck he hadn't even tried hard enough to compress the grudge against Foxy and thrown any comfort he got from his friends, right back into their faces. What was he doing? TC was now looking at the crying bear on the floor, covering her beak with her wings. "Oh, Freddy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" "No, you're right," he sniffled, looking at his paws. "I haven't done enough. I don't think I can do enough for the things I have done." He closed his paws tightly, looking up at her, putting on a determined face. "Call everyone to the main dining room. We need to talk."

* * *

Goldie sat on his pile of garbage, not moving. He didn't dare move, to afraid to feel that feeling again. That feeling of being trapped inside his battery like that was like being trapped within the closet, but worse. At least in the closet, he could move and do something. Inside the battery, he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but sit and watch what would happen. Sure he could still hear, feel, see through his body, but he felt compressed into the small space of the battery, his consciousness and will not being able to do what it wanted with his body, only being able to witness what damage it could do. Will had been in his body for at least an hour, tearing up piles of garbage, breaking equipment, destroying a building. It was absolutely horrifying. He wasn't kidding about what he had said earlier. He wasn't going to take no or any sass from him anymore. Like he said, he wasn't going to play games anymore.

Will had left to go get something and made Goldie "stay," now treating him more like a dog than a friend, though at this point, this wasn't surprising. Goldie still didn't understand what Will wanted him to do, though at this point, he was only staying here to keep his friends safe. Sure, he knew they didn't care about him, but he still wanted them safe. If he didn't he would have run already, though he knew that even if he ran, Will would probably find him anyway. He had no choice but to obey everything that he was told. Will floated into the small room, carrying a small old pocket knife. Nervously, Goldie backed up, putting his back up against an old worn down tire. "W-w-what are you going to do with that?" he asked, voice shaking as Will approached him. "I'm not going to harm you if that is what you think I'm doing," he said, picking up one of his paws. "Extend your claws please." Not getting an immediate response, Will looked up, unamused at the terrified face of Goldie. "Do you want me to make you do it?" Shaking his head, Goldie extended his dull claws. Immediately, Will started to sharpen his claws with the knife. Goldie would have asked why he was doing this but he was afraid of the answer. "Will…" "Don't call me Will… Call me William Afton."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I'm literally writing like five stories at once (Never ever do that, especially when you don't have time to do that) and it is kind of hard to keep track of it all. So my writing process is I write the story I'm most interested at the time, so that's why I put a little more effort into some stories than in others. Write now, if you have read my page, I have pushed PFM to the side so I can make you fans happy. I'm also working on other stories right now, including my secret project and a small side project I actually started last night. Again Sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy recently. Anyway, Enjoy! DRAGON OUT!**

Chapter 3: The Mission Statement

Freddy sat on the edge of the main stage that was on the far wall of the dining room. His head lay in his paws, hiding his tears from view. After the confrontation in the office, Freddy had been waiting for everybody to gather in the room. The only one there at the moment was the purple rabbit sitting next to him. He was rubbing his friends back as he silently wept. All of the sudden pressure and emotional exhaustion must have been really getting to him. Hearing footsteps down the hall, Freddy picked up his head and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. Bonnie looked over to see everyone in the restaurant walking toward them. He hopped off the stage and joined everyone else at the many tables and chairs in the room. He decided to sit in the back with Mari, who seemed very uncomfortable, since she didn't leave the party corner often. The room wasn't to crowded, counting everyone in the restaurant, there were only eleven people in the pizzeria, including Mike.

Watching Freddy intently, Bonnie noticed that he looked very nervous, which was unusual for him. Even with all that had happened, all the stress he has shown, Freddy had never shown fear or nervousness until now. Faint tear lines were visible on his fur, though nobody said anything. "Thank you all for coming in here," he said. "As you may all know by now, Goldie was thrown out of the pizzaria about a week ago. We all have assumed that Goldie was…" He paused for a moment, obviously not wanting to say what he was thinking. "But something in the newspaper was brought to my attention this morning. Goldie is still out there and from the pictures I've seen, he's confused and lost so I've come up with a plan and… I don't know if most of you will like it." Taking another deep breath, Freddy said the most unexpected thing any animatronic would say, "I'm going to go out and get him." "What! Are you crazy!" Chica yelled. "Every animatronic knows that if you go outside of the pizzeria, you will die!" "Goldie was thrown out of the pizzeria and he's still alive, but he's alone, confused, and god who knows what else. I can't just leave him out there to suffer. He's already suffered enough from what he has been through and what we as a group have put him through. I alone have probably put his sanity into question and he is probably going crazy out there. I caused this and I need to fix it."

"Then let me come with you then," Bonnie called, hopping up. "What? No!" Freddy said, "I'm not going to risk putting any of you in danger for my decisions!" "Goldie is my friend to! I have a right to come with you!" "I agree," TC declared, holding up Goldie's hat in triumph. "If you're going to go look for Goldie, than we're coming with you." "I want to come," BB said sheepishly. "I failed to save him once, I don't want to again." "Enough!" Freddy screamed, losing his temper a bit. "None of you are coming with me! I'm not risking anyone else's safety. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about!" "Freddy, as much as I hate to say this, I have to agree with Bonnie," Toy Bonnie said. "You're putting yourself in more danger if you don't have backup." "But, if he's putting himself in less danger bringing people along, then he's also putting everyone he's bringing along in the same amount of danger he'll be in!" Mangle said, trying to keep cool, but failed miserably.

The dining room became a scream fest, everyone shouting and arguing with each other about the pros and cons of the situation. Bonnie covered his ears from all the noise. This was the second time, today, where he had unintentionally started an argument. "What a great friend I am," he thought sarcastically. Everyone stood arguing for a good 10 minutes, until everyone went silent when somebody screamed, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone looked over at Mari, who was standing on top of a table. Her face was a deep red and Bonnie was surprised that Mari could get so loud. She was usually so quiet and shy. "Toy Freddy has a question," she growled, sitting back down on the table, looking at Bonnie, who was still staring at her. She smiled gently and mouthed, "Sorry." Toy Freddy stood next to Mari, twiddling his thumbs as all eyes were know trained on him. Gulping a bit, he said, "I-i-if Freddy goes alone, h-h-how do you think G-G-Goldie would react." That was a good question. Goldie didn't know that Freddy really cared about him, actually he thought the complete opposite at the moment. It seemed Freddy had also thought of this as he put his paw to his chin, deep in thought. Mike, who had said absolutely nothing during this whole meeting, said, "Freddy, if you're going anywhere, at least bring one person Goldie was close to, he might listen to what you have to say if people who haven't been mean to him are around."

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at the floor. They all had treated Goldie with disrespect at some point in there lives. Ignoring him, teasing him, physically abusing him, the only person who hadn't done that was… Bonnie watched as BB walked up to Freddy and said, "I didn't know Goldie for that long, though I do know that if I go with you, he might listen…" Freddy looked at him and simply nodded. "But cap'n he be just a child," Foxy said. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Foxy," Freddy said coldly, giving him a hard glare. The fox looked at the floor, defeated. Mangle waddled over to him and nudged him affectionately. "Freddy?" BB whispered, tugging at the bear's paw. "Can we bring Bonnie? Goldie spoke highly of him when he told me his plans… That and Toy Chica, saying how good of a friend she is, besides…" He looked over the crowd eyeing Bonnie and TC, who were standing next to each other at this point. "I don't want to go find Goldie without them."

Freddy hesitated, looking at TC and Bonnie. They both looked at him hopefully, wanting so badly to go look for their friend. Freddy looked back down at BB, who was looking at him with big eyes. Sighing Freddy smiled and said, "I can't say no to that face." "Freddy… I-I want to go as well," Mari said, looking at said bear right in the eyes. "This mission won't change what I think of you and I don't want to come because of you, I'm coming because Goldie deserves better then being stuck out there and I'm not taking no for answer." "I can't argue with that," Freddy said, smile falling. "What about the Pizzeria?" Mike asked, a bit concerned, eyeing Foxy, who simply glared at him. "Chica will be in charge, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Chica will do the show, and Mangle," Freddy turned to the white she fox, who stood by Foxy. "I know you hate to be around the kids a lot since the um… incident… but would you mind if you ran the prize corner while Mari is gone?" Mangle didn't respond at first, looking away at the mention of the incident which had given her, her nickname. She put on a brave face, looked up and nodded. "All right now that all of that is settled, everyone let's get to work. We've got a bear to save!"

* * *

Goldie wasn't quite sure what William wanted to do with him, but he wasn't willing to accept the... consequences of not listening to creepy ghost that had been controlling his life for the past few years, floated next to him as they walked silently toward an apparently abandoned building at the far side of the junkyard. The lights inside were on, which confused Goldie and he looked up at William. William had giant grin on his face, which unsettled to golden bear as he continued to walk. A shadow crossed the window on the side of the building which made Goldie stop. "What's wrong you dolt?" William snarled, glaring at Goldie, after he noticed him stop. "Is there someone in there?" he gulped, not daring to make contact with the ghost. "Well, duh. I thought that was obvious," William snorted with annoyance. "Man, you are dumber than you look." Looking down at the dirt at his feet, Goldie felt that all to familiar feeling of loneliness and regret crawl into his metaphorical stomach.

"Wait, aren't we, I mean, won't I get caught if we get too close to the building?" Goldie asked nervously, gripping the fur around his neck. "Yeah, stupid," William growled, sounding a little bit annoyed. "B-but then I'll get caught and then they might call the cops or dismantle me or… or…" William put a finger on Goldie's mouth, stopping him from speaking. "Don't worry you won't get caught. We're only here for me to test you." "Test me on what?" Goldie asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Test out those puppies I've been fixing for you," William said casually, pointed first at the pointy, shiny claws then at Goldie's teeth, which he also had sharpened and shined. "How?" Goldie asked backing up a bit. "I want you to go into that building and kill the security guard," the purple ghost said, smirking all the while. "W-w-what?!" Goldie screamed in alarm. Thankfully for him, the severity guard hadn't noticed the movement and noise outside… Yet.

"You want me to go in there and kill an innocent guy! Are you crazy?!" Goldie growled, fear and anger rising in his voice box. "Well, yeah," William grumbled. "I thought I made that clear." "B-b-but I can't do that!" Goldie cried in alarm. "I'm NOT going to do that! You can't make me!" That was the wrong thing to say, and Goldie knew this, immediately shutting his mouth. William smiled gleefully, "Oh we're going down that road huh?" "N-no, please don't do it again, please don't make me do this, I just want to go home!" Goldie pleaded. "Oh I can't do that and you know that, besides, you aren't willing to do what I asked you so I'm going to have to do it," William snorted, before ramming his ghostly body into the animatronics body. For just a moment, the animatronic twitched from the sudden impact.

Soon, Goldie found himself trapped inside the battery yet again, and he was terrified. "Oh you naive fool, do you really think begging me is going to save you? Those children back in the day were much more of fighters than you," William laughed with Goldie's voice. " _Other children?"_ Goldie thought, struggling to get free. "Children, so young, willing to listen to a guy in an animatronic suit, so stupid. Just walked in and got killed in the first few seconds of meeting me." Goldie wanted so bad to scream, to shout, to cry for help. This guy had murdered children?! That is terrible, and in an animatronic suit? That must have been the incident that had five missing children all those years ago. No wonder no one could find the children, they were dead! " _You monster,"_ Goldie's thoughts cried, though he knew the murder wouldn't be able to hear him.

William approached the building and giggled under his metaphorical breath, "Just like old times." He slammed the door open snarling like a bear, which he was, startling the security guy. "You're the bear from the news!" the poor guy screamed in alarm. "Why, yes. Yes I am," William chuckled, pouncing on the dude. As much as Goldie didn't want to watch, he didn't have a choice. Blood started to pool on the floor and splatter on the walls, as William mercilessly destroyed the guy. He could taste blood fill his mouth and the smell of a dead man filled the small room. It only lasted a few minutes, though they were the most horrifying moments of Goldie's life. William ejected himself from Goldie, making the bear gasp, as he regained control. Almost immediately he crumbled to the floor crying. The dead corpse lay on the floor, right in front of him, blood spewing everywhere. Blood started to soak into the bears fur, though he didn't care. Blood soaked his claws and teeth, forever reminders of this moment. William floated next to Goldie, snickering at the bear's discomfort. "You see bear, there was no saving this guy weather you liked it or not," he said bitterly. "And to think that if you disobey me again, I can do this to your friends back 'home.'"

Goldie looked up at the ghost, tears still rolling down his face. He didn't any of this to happen. All he wanted was to have a good friend and when he made this one over seven years ago, he had never wanted to be friends with a guy who abused him and yet here he was. Being abused, just like he had been at the pizzeria. At this point, Goldie just wanted to die, there was no purpose living anymore, but he knew that it was to late for that. As Goldie was forced to walk back to the hideout, he wonder, would things have been different if Foxy hadn't thrown him outside? Would things have been different if he hadn't pulled off that stupid scheme? Would things have been better if he hadn't been friends with Will? He looked up the stars in the sky. William had disappeared, thank god. Goldie just lay on his pile of garbage, waiting for the next awful punishment to come. Goldie let a mournful sigh. "What am I going to do?"


End file.
